I Just Smile
by rsh13
Summary: Clyde is the first boy to ever break-up with Bebe, and don't forget the first to break her heart. Now she's out to hurt him. Anti-Clyde/Bebe. T For language and sexual references Based on "Smile" by Lily Allen. Multi-chaptered ON HIATUS


**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park, its characters, the song that inspired me to write this, or anything that you may recognize. I am just a mere fanfiction writer with next to no life. Matt Stone and Trey Parker own South Park and Lily Allen owns "Smile" which inspired this fanfic.

**A/N  
**I've been all stressed out lately, apparently "anxious," and have not been able to write much lately. I am surprised that I am able to even write this when my harasser/bully has not had the hell that I suffered, though the bitch claims to have, and I never even tried, only tried to take my best friend back. I'm sure she will because practically everyone in my grade knows of this and has become pissed at all of the shit she has started to me-the girl who has been cursed with being a good person. It's really surprising because I was practically ignored from all of the preps and everyone else before because I turned my back on them from not wanting to be popular.

Anyway, this was thought of while listening to Glee's (I have never watched the show actually, just heard it on iTunes, and my iPod.) cover of "Smile" by Lily Allen. I was going to do Heiman with this, but I didn't think it would work so I decided to mess with Clyde and Bebe, and there you have it.

* * *

_"Bebe, why the hell are you so mad?" Clyde asked absentmindedly as Bebe threw all of the shoes she had ever received from the brunette at him._

_"You're fucking Red!" The blonde screamed, throwing a high heel at him._

_"I am not," He replied confidently._

_"She told me!"_

_"She's a liar."_

_"Your mother told me you were over her house at that time!"_

_"Fine, I am sleeping with her; I admit it. And Bebe, I'm leaving you for her."_

_"Get the fuck out of my house, Clyde," She pointed to the door, a shoe in her hand.

* * *

_

"Bebe, snap out of it!" Wendy screamed at her best friend, "The bell just rang."

Bebe brushed her curly hair out of her eyes as she slowly lifted her head off of the desk in South Park High School, "Sorry Wendy, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Are you still upset with your break-up with Clyde?"

"Yeah, I am. He's the first boy to actually break-up with _me_. Who would break-up with _me_?!"

"Bebe," Wendy replied calmly as she and Bebe walked to their lockers which were luckily placed next to each so they could continue their conversation, "Calm down. You need to move on. Stress isn't good for you."

"You know," Bebe replied as she opened her locker and starting placing her books inside, "Maybe I should get back at him."

"Bebe, you shouldn't do that. Just get over him, he'll eventually realize how big of a mistake it was to leave you for her, and then you can just turn him down."

"I can't wait that long!" Bebe exclaimed as they walked down the hallway to the cafeteria, "He needs to have hell _now_!"

* * *

That night, Bebe laid on bed, a journal in front of her as if she were writing something.

"Why can I not think of some way to get back at that asshole?" The blonde questioned herself.

All of a sudden, her phone's text message ringtone went off. She hurriedly reached for the electronic device. She was _always_ excited to get a text message. She flipped open the red and pink cell phone and read the text message from Wendy: _Are you _still_ trying to get back at Clyde._

Bebe hurriedly tapped the numerical keys and typed a reply of: _Yes I am._

She sent it as quickly as she could; she waited anxiously for her best friend to reply. When her phone finally went off again, Wendy had replied: _You could always ask Token of some ways to piss Clyde off since he is his best friend_.

And that's exactly what Bebe was going to do.

"Perfect," She smiled in triumph.

* * *

**A/N**  
Okay, originally this was going to be a oneshot, but I realized that it would take too long to get it done and I didn't feel like messing with it all at once. I'm ridiculously lazy, I know. So now it's going to be multi-chaptered. And yes, I know it's really short, but I'm just going to say that it's an introduction because I'm too lazy to add more at the moment, want to get it up, and cannot think of a better excuse. So yeah. Reviews are appreciated.

Also, if anyone has any het stories they'd like me to read in the South Park fandom, feel free to send me a PM. I'm always trying to find het stories, but can't get through all of the slash to find it.

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are very much welcomed. I'll take constructive criticism too. Thanks! =]


End file.
